Digimon London
by JJ226
Summary: This is the story of new digidestined who are from the UK and live in London with mostly new digimon
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**WAS THAT A METEORITE?**

-_Max's Bedroom-_

Max sat on his windowsill looking out to the dark night sky and the stars that lay gently upon it.

Max was a boy of 11 years of age. He had scruffy black hair that lay just over the tops of his eyes so he kept having to push it away from them. He had deep blue eyes which his mother had always told him reminded her of the deep blue ocean that you swim in at Scarborough in Northern England from the time they had gone there on holiday once but as far as he could remember, the sea was of a dirty green colour.

He quickly looked over to his digital alarm clock: it was already midnight "_Good job it's the summer holidays he thought__" _to himself "_No need to go to bed early. I can sleep in till whatever time I want!"_ He gently smiled at that thought of the sleep in. It was only the beginning of the holidays so he had many more of those to come.

He looked back out of his window to look out over the beautiful city of London and then just behind the silhouette of Big Ben he saw something moving across the sky at a fast pace. "Whoa!" he exclaimed upon seeing it "Is that a meteorite?"

He watched it as it descended into the busy streets of London. "_Should I go investigate?" _ He decided upon "_Yes" _as he jumped up off of his windowsill, looked out of his window one more time to study the place that the meteorite had landed to get a rough area of where to search and then he ran over to his wardrobe, opened vigorously, grabbed a jumper of some sort to keep in warm as it was a bit chilly outside and a t-shirt and shorts wasn't going to keep him warm enough and then slipped on the jumper his head. He grabbed his addidas trainers that were beside his bed and rammed his feet hard into them in order to put them on.

He then slowly made his way over to his bedroom door so not to make a sound as his parents and little sister were fast asleep as far as he knew. He gently opened the door and slipped out of his room. He walked past his sister's bedroom which was next to his and he glanced at the door. Upon it was her name "Tracey" in the large clown letters that you were able to get a few years back.

Then he stood on the creaky floorboard. He quickly looked down at his feet and his eyes opened wide "_Dammit__! I knew I should have missed that one!"_

Then he heard rustling coming from Tracey's bedroom. She was awake "_Oh no!" _thought Max as quickly attempted to get towards the stairs and down them but she was already out of the bedroom by now. "_God, she's quick" _he thought annoyed at himself, partly for standing on the floorboard and waking her up in the first place.

"Where are you going Max?" she asked whilst she stood looking at him in her Bratz pyjamas

"Out. Now, go back to bed Tracey" he whispered annoyed at her

"No" she objected

"Yes Tracey! Go to bed" he demanded of her

"If you don't let me come, I'll tell Mum and Dad that you were sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night" She gave a little devious smile knowing that she was pretty much blackmailing him into letting her go

"Ok but you have to be quiet!"

Tracey ran back into her room and emerged 5 minutes later dressed with her hair done and make-up on ready. Max stared at her for a moment in amazement that she could do that in 5 minutes.

"Tracey, do you really have to do that? You're 8 years old for one thing and it's the middle of the night for another" She slowly nodded her head "Ok then. Let's go"

They then both went slowly down the stairs together.

_-The streets of London-_

Max and Tracey quickly slunk along the night streets of London where drunken men and women roamed at this time of night.

They were near Big Ben which was the place that the meteor struck Max remembered.

The brother and sister were running down Whitehall when they ran past something which caught Max's eye. He stopped and took a few steps back and looked down a small alleyway. Down there he saw something brightly glowing and a few people crowded around it.

"Down here" Max lead his little sister down the alleyway towards it

"What is it?" they heard emitting from the group that was already down here

"I don't know" another voice came

Max then shoved himself and Tracey into the group.

"Who are you?" someone challenged them

"I'm Max. This is my sister Tracey. Who are you?" Max shot back at the person. The boy of about 13 looked shocked that Max had actually answered his question so quickly.

"I'm Stephen" replied the boy "So did you see this as well?"

"Yeah. Why?" Max looked around the group and counted. There were 12 of them including himself and Tracey

"We all saw it too" An Asian girl across from here said to him

Then, the thing in the middle of them that was already glowing began to glow even more to a bright light that made them shield their eyes.

Then out of it flew 12 shots of colour: Red, Orange, Navy, Sky Blue, Green, White, Yellow, Deep Purple, Violet, Pink, Brown and Grey. Each shot of light hit one person in the group knocking them all down to the ground.

Max slowly got up "What happened then?" He looked at the thing that had hit him which he was now holding in his hands. It was a bright Red, almost mobile phone like, device.

"I don't know but what are these things?" A young black boy said as he was getting up off the floor showing to the group his Green device.

"Mobiles?" said Stephen, the boy who had previously challenged Max, looking at his Navy device.

"What should we do?" asked Tracey as she looked to her White device.

Then all together the 12 devices all glowed together and as did the central original source of the devices. Suddenly the central source began to emit a high pitched sound and suddenly the 12 children were sucked into it and all blackness occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**WHERE ARE WE?**

-The Digital World-

An eye. It is of deep blue. It blinks. Image comes out slightly more to a face: Stephen's- the boy who had previously challenged Max whilst down the alleyway. Image comes out further more to the rest of his body. He has changed clothes from what he was wearing before to, now, a dark green t-shirt with an insignia on it and khaki shorts. He also has a red wristband on.

"Where am I?" Stephen rubbed his eyes "Hello?!?"

Stephen stood up and rubbed his bum: it was sore as if he had fallen to the floor. Wait, the floor. It wasn't the London alleyway floor which he had been stood on before. It was grass. He looked about his environment: he was in the middle of a forest.

"Hello? Is anyone there? What's happened to me?" He looked worriedly about seeing nothing but trees "Haha... I've been punk'd!" No one jumped out at him "Ok, what's happening? I don't like it!"

He heard a voice "Hello? Where am I? Help!" It was someone who was also in trouble like he was! "AHHHHH" they screamed

Stephen suddenly burst out into a run in the direction that the scream had come from "I'm coming!"

He burst through some more trees and into a clearing where a girl stood which a strange looking luminous pink creature. He ran over to her and pulled her back from the creature which was what seemed to be hugging her. "Are you ok?"

She turned her face to him. He instantaneously recognised her: she had also been down the alleyway with him. He recognised her absolute beauty with her blonde hair and blue eyes and perfectly proportioned face. "Hi, I'm Stephen" he flirted.

She pushed him off "I'm Brooklyn" She looked at the pink thing now which was just stood there now. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aijimon" Aijimon introduced herself in a very chirpy little voice. Aijimon was a bright pink human-like monster with a love hearts dotted about her body. She had short spiky hair on her head which gave her a slight punk look. Also, on her shoulders she had two random shells which were like protection.

"Ok" grimaced Brooklyn "And what are you?"

"I'm your digimon partner" smiled Aijimon

"My what?" questioned a confused Brooklyn "And what is a digimon?"

"Erm... well, we're data" Aijimon looked confused herself

"You're there" An out of breath voice came from behind the three of them.

Stephen turned around to see a different creature there. This one was a darkish blue with resembled a merman but just in a small boy form. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck which went behind him. He has barnacles all over his body and on the opposite shoulder to the one his scarf goes over, he has a large hermit crab shell on it. Instead of hair he seems to have dark green coral as hair.

"And who are you?" asked a bewildered Stephen

"I'm your digimon partner, Narmamon" replied the digimon

"So, you're both digimon then" Stephen looked to Aijimon and Narmamon. They both nodded their heads.

"I wonder whether this is happening with the others?" asked Brooklyn to Stephen.

-Different Part of The Digital World-

"Let go of my hand, Max" protested Tracey who was being dragged along by her older brother, Max.

He suddenly stopped and looked down at her "If I hadn't have grabbed your had when we were being sucked into that thing, then, you wouldn't be here with me and we would most probably be separated. So, we are going to keep on holding hands. Ok?" Max didn't wait for a reply as he began to walk off again, dragging along Tracey who wasn't struggling.

"Max?" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see a little red lion behind them, Coronamon. With Coronamon was a little white one, Lunamon.

"Tracey?" said Lunamon

"Whoa!" Tracey broke free of Max's grip and ran over to Lunamon taking her up in a massive embrace "Oh My God! You're so cute!" Tracey delighted over the little digimon partner.

Max came up behind her and pulled her off Lunamon "Tracey, don't do that. They could be anything" Max looked suspiciously at Coronamon and Lunamon "Who are you?"

"We're digimon partners" smiled Lunamon "Don't worry, we're here to help you"

"See, Max!" Tracey looked up to her brother

"So... are you my partner?" asked Max looking at Coronamon

"Yep" chirped Coronamon in response "And Lunamon is Tracey's partner"

"Max, Tracey?" someone else was also calling their names. They looked over to the trees where the voice had come from. There winding in and out of them was the Asian girl who had been with them down the alleyway. With her she had an anthropomorphic bright blue bird which had large metallic pieces all on its body, especially along the wings/arms of it.

"Hi" smiled Max "What's your name?" He walked over to her. Tracey, Coronamon and Lunamon followed

"I'm Aliya" she smiled "And this is Torimon" She nodded to her digimon partner beside her.

"Are you ok?" asked Max worried about her even though he hardly knew her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied "I can't find anyone else"

"Oh!" said Max "That's not very good is it"

"No" said Tracey backing him up "It isn't at all, Max!"

"Well, what can we do?" asked Aliya

"Stay Here" said Max after a moment of thought "It's the only thing we can do. If we try to go find them and the others are trying to find us that would mean we're always moving about so we would never find each other so we stay here"

"Are you sure?" questioned Aliya

"Yeah" replied Max a bit unsure

"Well, we've got Coronamon, Lunamon and Torimon to protect us" beamed up Tracey

"Yeah" chuckled Aliya.

-Another Part of The Digital World-

In this part of the digital world, are the rest of the twelve digidestined that were down the alleyway. They are Emily, a 12 year old black girl with her younger brother, Edward; Gareth- a bleach blonde haired "emo"; Alexandra- the posh girl; Siu-Mae- a Chinese girl; Ronald- the brainy one and Carl- a young 7 year old boy. They are also in the middle of a forest.

Also with them are their digimon partners. Emily's partner is Irorimon- a feminine rock formation human with a large gap in the middle of it stomach with a fire contained within it. Edward's partner is Candlemon. Gareth's partner is Naitomon- a small knight armoured digimon with a large sword hung upon his back. Alexandra's partner is Rikoumon- a small female knight armoured digimon who is alike to Naitomon but she doesn't have any weapon. Instead a little toy doll owl on her shoulder which stands up straight. Rikoumon also has a large golden breast plate on her right hand side. Siu-Mae's partner is Aomon – a plant digimon as Palmon or Lalamon were but Aomon is off a light lemon yellow and has corn-cob like arms with small little fingers on the end. Ronald's partner is Tsukaimon- a small little sheep like digimon but has little wingers ears which allow it to fly slightly as Patamon's did. Its wool is off a light shade of blue. And Carl's partner is Kungumon- a place little thunderball with a face. It has no arms or legs so just sits in Carl's arms. It has small little electric shocks coming off which are harmless. It looks like an In-Training stage but is a Rookie Stage.

"So, what shall we do, Emily?" asked Edward of his older sister who was standing at the front of the group.

"We must go look for them" replied Emily "Everyone in agreement?" She looked to the group.

All nodded to her except for Gareth "I don't think we should" He voiced his opinion

"Well, everyone else does" Emily gave him a stern look thinking he was just being awkward "So, we'll be going. What you think?" She gave him very little option: Go or Stay

"Gareth, come with us" Siu-Mae tried to sympathise with him

"You don't even know me" he pulled away from the group

"Look, we're off" Emily said "Come or don't" She began to walk off. All slowly followed her except for Gareth who stayed by himself with Naitomon.

"Do you not think we should go?" asked Naitomon of his partner

"Nope" replied Gareth forcefully "If we others come looking, then we'll be here for them to find and they'll just be moving away from them" Gareth pointed to the ever disappearing group "And then you can protect with that thing can't you?" Gareth nodded his head towards Naitomon's large sword on his back.

"Of course I can" replied Naitomon

"There we go then" Gareth smiled.

_**With Emily's group**_

"Will he be ok, Emily?" asked Siu-Mae looking back to Gareth

"Yeah. He'll come back soon" Emily replied

-With Stephen, Brooklyn, Narmamon and Aijimon-

"Are we off then?" asked Stephen impatiently of Brooklyn

"Yeah. Are you sure I look ok?" she asked of him pointing to her make-up and clothing

"Yeah, now come on!" He said walking off from her.

-Screen splits up into four-

TOP LEFT- Stephen, Brooklyn, Narmamon and Aijimon starting their journey

TOP RIGHT- Max, Tracey, Aliya, Coronamon, Lunamon and Torimon sat on the ground waiting

BOTTOM LEFT- Gareth and Naitomon left by themselves

BOTTOM RIGHT- Emily and everyone else marching off

THE ADVENTURE BEGINS...


End file.
